


Happy to See You

by zebraljb



Series: Christmas Stockings 2019 [5]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: First Dates, M/M, Making Out, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:19:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: PROMPTS - first date, getting together, making outHarry and Merlin have decided to make their relationship with Eggsy more...personal.  They invite him over for dinner after Harry returns for a mission.





	Happy to See You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mang_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mang_o/gifts).



HAPPY TO SEE YOU

“We don’t have ta do this.” Eggsy stands in the doorway of Merlin’s office, biting his bottom lip. “I mean, ya haven’t seen him in like…weeks.”

“I can read a calendar, lad,” Merlin says with a smile. He appreciates the generosity of the boy’s spirit; it’s one of the things they love about him. “He told me he’s well rested…he was able to get a good night’s sleep in the hotel last night, and then I know he napped on the plane. Harry loves to nap, wherever it is.”

“But…”

“Gawain, are ye questioning me?”

“No, sir.”

“Are ye questioning Galahad’s judgment as to what he can handle upon his return from a mission?”

“No, sir. I’m just wantin’ ta make sure ya…ya really want this.”

“Oh, Eggsy.” Merlin gets up from his desk. He beckons Eggsy into the room. “If we didn’t want this, we wouldn’t have approached ye.” He puts a hand on Eggsy’s shoulder.

“I know, I just…I…I really want this,” Eggsy admits, fidgeting a little. He plays with a stray thread at the bottom of Merlin’s jumper. “Wanna get ta know ya better. I know Haz pretty well, I mean, we’ve spent a lot of time together. Yer willin’ ta share him with me?”

“I’m nae willing to share him, lad.” Eggsy stiffens. “Because he isn’t mine to share. We are in a committed relationship, true, but he is nae a possession. He is his own man. We hope to share our relationship with ye, and that is different.” Merlin touches Eggsy’s cheek, leans in, and gently kisses him. Eggsy’s eyes are wide when Merlin pulls away. “We’re the lucky ones.”

“All right,” Eggsy says breathlessly.

“But if it makes ye feel better…” Merlin checks his watch. “Harry’s plane should land in about an hour, and I think we’ll be out of here in thirty to forty minutes after that. Why don’t ye come by our house at half-six? That way he has time to shower and change, perhaps have a drink.”

“That sounds good,” Eggsy agrees.

“Just let yourself in…I’ll text you the security code. We’ll likely be in the kitchen.” Eggsy nods. “Dinnae think that it’s just Harry who wants this, lad,” Merlin murmurs. “I’ve had my eye on ye for some time.”

Eggsy blushes, a glorious shade of pink that makes Merlin want to touch him all over. “I’ll see you then.” He darts out of the office.

Something beeps in Merlin’s ear and he taps his glasses. “I take it ye saw that?”

“Indeed I did. Christ, Merlin, that boy is perfect.”

“I remember when ye thought I was perfect,” Merlin teases. “I’m sorry I cannae live up to your standards any longer.”

“Oh, fuck off. You know that’s not true.” Merlin can hear the grin. “He’s worried.”

“He’s nervous. There’s a difference.” Merlin sits back down. “As much as we want it, we willnae be taking him to bed tonight.”

“I know,” Harry sighs. “I want this to work. It’s not just physical…he’s a special young man.”

“Aye.” Merlin sighs as well. “I cannae remember the last time I felt like this about someone other than ye, Harry.”

“Sounds like I’m the one no longer living up to standard,” Harry says.

“I’ll see ye soon.” Merlin terminates the call, rolling his eyes.

 

Eggsy hesitates briefly before entering the passcode for Merlin and Harry’s front door. He’s been dreaming of this moment for over a year, never expecting it would actually happen. It was easy to form a crush on Harry, of course; he’s posh and debonair and smart and witty, not to mention caring and brave. Merlin, however, he’s a surprise. Eggsy was still a bit scared of him…the man was terrifying. But he now knows the size of Merlin’s heart, the lengths he’ll go to for Queen, country, and his friends. And he’s seen them together. That’s when they look their best.

He lets himself into the cozy house where he’s spent hours with Harry but very little time with Merlin. He hears laughter coming from the kitchen and follows the sound. He peeks into the room. Harry’s standing at the counter with an apron on, working on something for dinner. Merlin keeps reaching around him for bites of food and Harry’s playfully slapping his hands. “Will you stop? I won’t have enough for dinner, and Eggsy is a growing boy. He deserves a decent meal.”

“Oh, he’ll have a decent meal.” Merlin leans in and nips at Harry’s neck. “Perhaps I’m just doing this as a substitute for what I’m really hungry for.”

“Dirty old man.” Harry kisses him, his hands remaining on the counter as his body naturally leans toward Merlin. “What we did upstairs in the shower wasn’t enough?”

“It’s never enough.” Merlin bites Harry’s earlobe and backs off.

Harry wipes his hands and playfully slaps Merlin on the arse. “You truly are a filthy pervert. I’ll have to warn Eggsy about you.”

Eggsy smiles, hating to intrude but feeling the need to make his presence known. “I’ll make a mental note.”

“Hello, dear boy.” Harry comes over to hug him. “So good to see you.”

“Good ta see you, too, Haz. Glad ya got back safe.”

“Of course I did. Some people were a little overzealous in their worrying, I’m sure.” Harry sends a glare in Merlin’s direction.

“Don’t make fun, ‘arry. Merlin always worries about ya when yer gone. It’s cute.” Eggsy smiles at Merlin.

“I am nae cute. Baby ducks are cute,” Merlin says solemnly.

Eggsy laughs. “I didn’t bring anything…Merlin didn’t tell me to.”

“Of course not. We invited you for dinner, we shall provide everything,” Harry says. “It needs to bake for about twenty more minutes, so we could sit in the parlor, have a drink?”

“Sounds nice,” Eggsy says. “As long as Merlin mixes tha drinks. Yer martinis knock me on my arse.”

“We don’t want you drunk,” Harry says. “Not the point here.”

“Perhaps we do…perhaps we want to have our wicked way with ye, lad,” Merlin says, pawing in Eggsy’s direction.

“Maybe I want ta have MY wicked way with YOU,” Eggsy retorts.

“Is that a threat or a promise?” Harry says lightly, putting one more thing in the oven and removing the apron. Eggsy shivers at the thought.

“Depends on how far you two go on tha first date,” Eggsy says casually, sauntering off to the parlor. He hears them groan and it makes him grin.

Merlin mixes the drinks, to Harry’s dismay, and they sit on the sofa with Eggsy in the middle. “It’s good to be home,” Harry says with a sigh, reaching for Eggsy’s hand. Merlin easily slides an arm around Eggsy’s shoulders, his fingers resting on Harry. 

“Merlin said I wasn’t intrudin’, but I hate to interrupt yer first night home,” Eggsy says. He looks at Harry’s hand against his. Harry’s skin is soft, even with the gun calluses, and his fingers are long and slender. His hand is longer than Eggsy’s own, and Eggsy likes the contrast. 

“My boy, if we really didn’t want you here, we never would have invited you,” Harry says softly.

“Aye, lad,” Merlin agrees. “Harry and I had our time together before ye came. Yer welcome here.”

“I…I just…” Eggsy swallows. “I’m nervous…don’t wanna cock this up.”

“You won’t,” Harry tells him. “Communication and honesty is all we ask. For all three of us.”

“I can do that,” Eggsy promises. He looks up at Harry and licks his lips. Harry recognizes the invitation and leans in to kiss him. Eggsy sighs against him, Harry’s lips warm and soft. His kiss is tender, and something Eggsy could quickly get addicted to. Eggsy reaches up to thread his fingers through Harry’s hair. Harry’s tongue touches his and he gasps a bit as he deepens the kiss. He feels Merlin nuzzling through his hair and then another pair of lips is pressing against the back of his neck. They slide up to plant kisses behind his ear. Harry releases him so he can lean around to quickly kiss Merlin, and then Merlin’s touching Eggsy’s chin, turning his head.

“I believe it’s my turn,” he says, and Eggsy eagerly complies. Merlin’s kisses are a bit more powerful, demanding. While Harry’s lips coaxed him to kiss back, Merlin’s are almost forcing it, and Eggsy loves it. It feels odd, the bare skin of Merlin’s head under his fingers, but he likes the way Merlin shivers as he strokes along the smooth skin. “Ye are a damn temptation, lad,” Merlin moans. He tilts his head and kisses down the line of Eggsy’s throat. Eggsy lets his head fall back onto Harry’s shoulder.

“I must agree with that,” Harry whispers. His hand slides up Eggsy’s chest to his face, gently stroking along his jaw. Eggsy turns his head and captures a finger in his mouth, gently nibbling and sucking the tip. “Christ,” Harry growls in his ear. “You asked how far we go on the first date…you’re changing our plans on that.”

“And what…God…what were those plans?” Eggsy whimpers as Harry’s hand slides back down his chest. He finds Eggsy’s nipples through the thin fabric of his dress shirt and gently scrapes them with a fingernail. Merlin comes back up to kiss him again and Eggsy’s cock goes from interested to full-on erect in a heartbeat.

“To talk about what we want and have a nice dinner,” Harry whispers before turning him away from Merlin and kissing him on the mouth. 

“Ye make it quite difficult to behave ourselves,” Merlin says. He finally pushes himself away and takes a deep breath. 

“Delicious,” Harry says, nipping along Eggsy’s jaw.

“Harry…” Merlin says quietly.

Harry finally pulls away as well. “We don’t want to rush this, Eggsy. We don’t…we don’t want you thinking this is all we’re after.”

“I can understand that.” Eggsy tries to form rational thoughts, his entire body quivering. He wants more, more lips, more tongues, more hands. He pushes himself up from the sofa and straights his clothing. He reaches up and touches his lips; they’re swollen and kiss-sore. Merlin and Harry don’t look any better, and he finally smiles. “I think we all feel the same…about not wantin’ ta rush an’ wantin’ ta rush at tha same time. But dinner…yeah…that sounds good. An’…an’ I want more, too.”

“Good.” Harry finishes his drink. “Jesus, Merlin, is there anything in this other than ice?” He gets up and mixes himself a new drink.

Merlin smiles at Eggsy. “Let’s go set the table, lad, and the peacock can make himself a new drink.”

“No forcing Eggsy to take sides,” Harry orders.

“Oh, come now, Harry, like I could force Eggsy to do anything.” Merlin takes Eggsy by the tie and pulls him closer. “Or could I?”

“I ain’t tha only temptation here,” Eggsy says. “Be a good boy, Merlin.”

“Oh, I’m always good, lad…until I’m not.” Merlin leans down, bites the side of Eggsy’s neck, and heads for the kitchen.

Eggsy thinks they might be the death of him…but it’s a chance he’s willing to take.


End file.
